Nine Months
by Hic Sunt Leones
Summary: The summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts Molly Weasley the 2nd discovers she is pregnant. She keeps it a secret and attempts to get through the year undiscovered and unsure what to do. However secrets have a way of being found out and when hers is she receives help from a surprising source. Her Slytherin not-quite-friend. But then the now married father also discovers her.


**AN: This is for **_Alarice_ Tey**'s Nine months challenge. I decided to tie it in with the other challenge In Romania, by making In Romania the planned sequel. Also virtual cookie to anyone who can figure out where the clinic staff gets their names.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Eileithyia Fawley had had many a young girl come to her to deal with certain _private_ issues. She'd dealt with many reactions from fury to break downs and heard many stories. She'd had everyone from Pureblood heiresses to penniless Squibs. She had seen it all. When a small well dressed red head entered her clinic, she didn't expect anything different.

"Adrasteia," Eileithyia called to her personal apprentice, who was discussing paperwork with a middle aged witch and a rather embarrassed looking goblin. The woman looked up at her mentor and seeing she was needed left one of the girls to finish up and quickly made her way to Eileithyia.

"What is Madame?" Adrasteia asked, utterly formal even after years of knowing her. Eileithyia couldn't help the twitch in her lips at such respect being given to her. It was one of the reasons she was so fond of the woman. She treated her as if Eileithyia hadn't been disgraced and removed from her post at St. Mungo's as if she was still one of the most respected healers in Europe.

"That one looks like she'll need some handling, I want you to take Carmenta when you care for her. She needs to learn how to handle difficult cases." Eileithyia ordered watching as the girl's anxious eyes took in the waiting room, awkwardly shuffling along the wall as she took in the inhabitance. One of the vampires waiting seemed to take pity on her and attempted to start a conversation, making the girl jump and look guilty. Whatever the vampiress said must not have helped a little, because the girl reluctantly took a seat and continued speaking to her, though she was clearly distracted.

Adrasteia, who'd also been watching pursed her lips, and spoke. "Do you really think she'll be a hard case?"

Eileithyia threw the woman an amused look, which her ever serious apprentice simply frowned at.

"Look at her she's as jumpy as a house-elf doing the laundry with its mistress." As if to prove her point the girl gave a small yelp when the vampiress flashed her a now fang filled smile. "See, she will definitely need some handling and you're the best one for it. Plus Carmenta still needs her training. The girl may have a way with the magic of are craft, but she must learn to interact with our patients or she'll never be successful."

Adrasteia gave another frown as she looked over the red head who was nodding nervously as the vampiress continued talking apparently unaffected by the fright in her companion and then towards Carmenta whose dark head was bent over some nausea potions she was carefully measuring out.

"If you think that would be best." Adrasteia answered neutrally and when Eileithyia nodded left startling Carmenta when she appeared at her side. Adrasteia had a bad habit of being so silent when she approached you it was terrifying. Despite the tinkling sound of breaking glass that normally would have brought on Eileithyia's ire because it also meant the loss of carefully horded money that supported the clinic, she smiled. Eileithyia knew best just how shocking it was to have Adrasteia come upon you. It had taken well over a year to train Adrasteia to make some noise as she approached when the girl had first come under Eileithyia's tutelage. She'd almost been forced to tie a bell round her neck after losing so many potions.

Eileithyia leaned back to survey Adrasteia approach the girl with Carmenta close behind. Carmenta looked almost as anxious as the red head pulling nervously at the light blue robes with their light grey lining that signaled her higher status among apprentices. Eileithyia hadn't been lying about the girl having promise. She was one of the best healer witches Eileithyia had ever seen and she would have been the star of the St. Mungo's trainees if she'd gone there. Eileithyia still wasn't sure what had caused a young Pureblood witch with her connections and skill to come to her. What she did know was that if the girl wanted to succeed she had to overcome her fear of people.

The red head was on her feet the instant Adrasteia and Carmenta were beside her and Eileithyia observed as Adrasteia no doubt offered a private room to begin the check. Unsurprising, as most of the girls who slipped in the clinic that young and guilty looking wanted the major question answered as soon as possible, the girl shook her head and Adrasteia raised her wand preforming a very familiar movement and causing a soft white glow to surround the girl. Eileithyia watched curiously as the light flickered before gathering a strangely beautiful glow.

It was more telling than anyone else knew, because Eileithyia had always found that the initial reaction revealed quite a bit more about the person the spell was used on than its traditional usage. What the girl's revealed was not expected. It was the aura of a very strong and beautiful old soul, not the nervous school girl she appeared to be.

Before Eileithyia could consider her discover too long the glow balanced out changing color from the silvery white to a dark blue that only darkened. Eileithyia's eyebrows shot up at that and she released a long low whistle. Twins, and her first time too. Eileithyia knew the instant Adrasteia told the girl her findings, the woman's neutral expression never flickering, because the girl paled considerably her breathing speeding up. Carmenta gently grabbed the girl's elbow to help support her as she bent over hands resting on her knees, starting to hyperventilate. Adrasteia frowned at the reaction and Eileithyia knew that she was one of the few people who saw the concern in her eyes. The woman took a step forward as the girl slowly straightened still looking shaky and considerably paler.

Eileithyia saw her apprentice's mouth form a question about rather the girl was alright. For a moment the girl seemed to steady, though her eyes seemed panicked. She looked between Carmenta and Adrasteia's faces, and even back to her vampire neighbor, who was watching the scene mildly, uncaring towards if it seemed prying. And then the girl rested her eyes rested calmly on Adrasteia and she gave a small shake of her head.

Then she proceeded promptly fainted.

Eileithyia was there almost an instant before she would have hit the ground, slowing the landing with a charm and catching the girl before Carmenta had even finished her startled scream. The clinic instantly jumped into action as the other patients began noticed and the staff, acting like a well oiled machine (Eileithyia only had a milisecond to feel pride at her workers before focusing on the girl), instantly began calming them keeping them away as Eileithyia and Adrasteia lifted the girl to take her to the back for more privacy, Carmenta following wide eyed and wringing her hands nervously.

Eileithyia had known this would be a hard case.

. . .

"I'm fine, really please stop fussing." the girl said an hour later when she'd woken up, clutching the cup of tea Carmenta had prepared like it was a lifeline and leaning back into the cushioned chairs of Eileithyia's office. "Just let me sit quietly for a few moments."

Elileithyia frowned taking in the shakiness in her limbs, but was pleased to note that now that she was awake the girl seemed much calmer, though not exactly altogether comfortable. Adrasteia didn't seem to like this reply to her 'fussing' and very firmly fluffed the pillows behind the girl and pushed the plate of sandwiches closer, silently demanding she eat something. Seeming to realize she wouldn't win the girl, looking resigned, took a sandwich and ate a small bite. When she did her eyes widened and she began to eat it with more vigor, finishing it quickly and reaching for a second only to pause looking a little sheepish at her actions.

"I'm sorry, I skipped lunch. My nerves wouldn't let me eat." she offered in explanation, blushing a soft pink. It made her look less ill with the flush, even is it was from embarrassment. Adrasteia nodded, but didn't reply giving the girl a hard stare until she continued eating. Seeming pleased Adrasteia backed off with the air of someone who'd accomplished something grand and turned to take the paperwork she'd sent Carmenta to fetch with the tea.

"I don't doubt it was a contributing factor to the reaction earlier." Eileithyia commented making the girl's soft fawn brown eyes focus on her. "But as for the quiet moment, I'm afraid we'll have to ask you a few questions first. I assume you came here for a full check up and help if you did in fact turn out to be with child."

The girl hesitated but nodded swallowing and taking a hasty sip of her tea. That seemed to help calm her. Eileithyia sat and stuck out her hand in order to get the papers from Adrasteia, who gave her a surprised look. Eileithyia rarely had any time left over to take personal patients these days. Ignoring the questioning glance Eileithyia accepted the papers when Adrasteia finally passed them over and drew a pen, she did love Muggle innovation, from her robe not feeling like tracking down a quill.

"Now, you are four weeks along by our reckoning, does that sound correct?"

The girl gave another quiet nod, seeming to curl up as she prepared herself.

"Have you had any symptoms of pregnancy that caused you to come in? Or did you just wish for a cheek up?"

"I-I've been feeling a bit nauseous and I'm very sensitive to smells now." It was worded like a statement, but it felt like a question. "But I didn't think I was really pregnant, at least I'd hoped, even with the mistake."

Eileithyia considered the statement and the way the girl suddenly snapped her mouth shut as if she hadn't meant to let that out.

"It's not unheard of to begin feeling nausea earlier, but it does traditionally start at six weeks. The sensitivity to smells is very common though." Adrasteia explained voice bland as she gently took the cup from the girl to refill before passing it back. "Have your breasts been especially tender recently?"

The girl looked surprised at the question, but nodded going a light pink.

Adrasteia continued. "It's a common symptom others can include more frequent urination, bloating, fatigue, spotting, enlargement of the Montgomery's tubercles, a heightened temperature, and darkening areolas. You should not be concerned if these also occur. Though if you are ever feel unsure about any symptoms it is better to call us immediately. Over precaution is always better then missing something important."

The girl looked overwhelmed and not a little confused. "Areola? Montgomery what?"

"Areolas are the circles around the nipples and they may darken in hue, or even increase in diameter in the weeks following conception. Montgomery's tubercles are tiny bumps on the areola. They are glands that help produce oil to lubricate you areolas and nipples in preparation for nursing." Adrsteia explained calmly without blinking, causing the girl's blush to change from pink to dark red.

"O-oh." she said looking totally lost. Eileithyia cleared her throat attempting to get back to the matter at hand.

"What mistake did you mean before?" Eileithyia demanded and seeing the instant hesitation continued firm and unbending. "You need to tell us, getting a complete and honest history is one of the most important parts of your care. Information you may think unimportant can be vital."

The girl looked like she wouldn't say anything for a moment and then her shoulders slumped, looking defeated.

"I tried to use a contraceptive spell I'd found, but I was in a hurry when I was looking it up and used the wrong spell."

The guilt and shock was so plain on her small face Eileithyia felt a wave of pity towards this tiny thing with her big fawn eyes.

"What spell did you use?"

"The _Fertilitate_ spell." the girl replied voice quiet now looking resigned to the questions.

Eileithyia was hard put to hold back her surprise. "How would an British witch know it? It isn't exactly common knowledge outside of Romania."

"My uncle sent me a book of Romanian spells. He'd gotten one of his friends to translate it for me." the girl explained fiddling with something around her wrist that Eileithyia realized was a black braided bracelet with a small dragon shaped bead woven into the complicated design.

"I see." Eileithyia said and looked down to the paper briefly before she asked the next and probably most important question. "Now what's your name?"

The girl stopped fiddling with the bracelet and looked back up at Eileithyia meeting her gaze for the first time as she spoke.

"My name is Molly Ginevra Weasley."

Eileithyia nearly dropped her pen in shock and behind her she heard the familiar sound of breaking vials, not doubt Carmenta with the prenatal potions. Eileithyia didn't blame her. They had the daughter or at least niece (Eileithyia desperately wished she could remember the names of the Golden Trio's children in this moment) of the most famous war heroes of the Second Wizarding War.

"Well," Eileithyia said trying to recover. "Well."

The girl's desperate fearul face brought her back to herself.

"I suppose I'll be needing something a little stronger than tea and you little miss will be needing are best privacy wards."

For the first time the girl, Molly, smiled.


End file.
